Sundays Are For Relaxation
by Cola Salvatore 1839
Summary: AU Damon and Elena are together and they spend lazy Sundays together. Caroline is curious about why they don't answer their phones on Sundays. One Shot.


**Sundays Are For Relaxation**  
><strong>DamonElena**  
><strong>Rated T - language<strong>  
><strong>Romance<strong>

**Summary: **AU Damon and Elena are together and they spend lazy Sundays together. Caroline is curious about why they don't answer their phones on Sundays. One Shot.

**Chapter Playlist:  
><strong>**Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol  
><strong>**Sunday Morning by Maroon 5  
><strong>**The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**

**Enjoy**

It's a Monday, Elena is working a shift and humming along to a tune in her head at the Grill when Caroline walks in. Elena immediately goes on break since its a slow start for a Monday. She makes her way over to the blonde and sit in front of her. Caroline wants to know where her and Damon were up to the previous day.

"What's up, Care?" Elena asked.

"What were you doing yesterday?" Caroline asked her best friend.

"I was with Damon all day. Why?"

"What do you guys do on Sundays. This is like 10th Sunday that you both haven't answered your phones. What's up with that?"

"We like to relax that day. We turn our phones off and just snuggle in bed. We lock the bedroom door and watch old cartoons. It's our day to not have to worry about anything."

"Really?" Caroline rose an eyebrow.

"It was Damon's idea really."

"How?" Caroline asked, incrediously.

_Ten Sundays ago_

_Damon and Elena are in Damon's bedroom at the boarding house all cuddled in bed. They're watching old cartoons. Just then Elena's phone starts ringing. Damon grunts._

_"What?" Elena asked._

_"Don't answer it. Let's just have a lazy Sunday where we turn off our phones for the day and just stay in bed all day. It'll just be us watching old cartoons and just be lazy."_

_Elena thought about it. It sounded very good after the hectic week they went through. It'd be nice to be able to be lazy and not have to worry about anything. So Elena turned off her phone and snuggled back up to Damon._

_"That's my girl." Damon grinned._

_They went back to watching cartoons and cuddled all day with no interruptions._

"So you guys don't anything besides cuddle and watch old cartoons. Just a relaxing day with no interruptions?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, its actually so relaxing that we get to enjoy the peace and just be together instead of worrying about whatever is going to plague us next. So that's our way of gearing up for the next week. That day is just us day. No interruptions. No worries. Just turn off the phone and watch old cartoons. Hell even movies if that's what you like." Elena shrugged.

"You do seem happier and more relaxed on Mondays." Caroline remarked.

"You should try it. It's great for the mind." Elena suggested.

"I'll give it a try." Caroline said.

Elena went back to work, bussing tables and taking orders.

**Next Monday**

Caroline came in just as Elena got off for break.

"Wow, I feel so relaxed." Caroline beamed.

"I'm guessing it worked?" Elena teased.

"Yes. Yesterday was so great. All I did was cuddle up in my bed and caught up on what I needed to on Netflix."

"Glad you gave it a try." Elena gave Caroline a hug.

"I gotta go tell everyone about this. It sure works wonders on stress levels." Caroline said.

**The following Sunday**

Damon and Elena are cuddling in bed. The usual. Watching old cartoons and just be. Damon is running soothing strokes along her arm which makes Elena feel a bit drowsy. Damon grinned once he heard Elena's slow breathing. Once she was sound asleep. He cuddled closer and drifted off to sleep for another relaxing Sunday with his girl. No interruptions. Just them.

Everyone in the Scooby gang did what the couple did. Turned off their phones and just be lazy watching whatever they liked and caught up on much needed sleep or much needed TV that they missed while defeating the big bad or whatever crisis comes their way during the week. Sundays are for relaxation and forgetting about problems because it'll be there the next day.

**A/N: **Just thought this up because why the hell not. Don't you just want to have a day where you just turn off your phone and just block out the world? That would sound like heaven. Well you guys know the drill. R&R

**Update: **Copied to Delena one shot collection

**Cola Marie Salvatore**


End file.
